


Yi Ya Huan Ya

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Revenge, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan finds out what his people did to his brothers, and he is, to say the least, displeased. Title is Chinese for "tooth for a tooth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yi Ya Huan Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago partly because writing fiction is my way of processing things that scare me and the Nanjing Massacre was horrifying, and partly because of annoyance at the fandom's rampant portrayals of war equating to motiveless rapetruckery on the nations' parts. Apart from my being sentimental over the APH cast and the show's idealism, and thinking that smacks unpleasantly albeit unintentionally of blaming the whole country for the actions of a few, I never thought it made a lot of sense for the nations to pull a stunt like that when they are basically impossible to kill, have to interact for centuries, and in all probability the victim won't be under the attacker's control forever and does/will definitely have friends that aren't. On the other hand, leaving the ramifications of historical horrors out of their interactions entirely in situations where it logically would come up can be a bit jarring. Tricky balance. Plus this version of the nations honestly aren't much better people than the "motiveless rapetruck" versions, it's just directed differently, and the human OCs here don't have a lot in the way of detailed motive development, so make of that what you will.

Hello. No, don't try to get up. You won't be able to unless you can break barbed wire bare-handed. I'd advise you not to waste your strength.

My name is Honda Kiku. I've brought you here today to discuss a certain event a few years ago. 1937, to be precise. I'm sure you'll remember. The destruction of China's capital? Specifically, a certain person there. There were five of you involved, but the other two were killed in the war. Pity for us. Lucky for them, though, I think. You'll see what I mean.

There was a person there. A person in a ruined uniform, with a bandaged chest. You thought it was a girl in a poor disguise. You cornered her in an empty house. She fought back, but was already weak and sick. You broke her wrists, then her right leg, and pinned her left ankle to the wall with a knife, as if she could have got away.

It was at about that point that you realised she was in fact a man. You didn't stop, though. I'm informed that the words "looks close enough" were used. Ah, I see you remember now. Good, I wasn't looking forward to having to go into further detail. I will, however, describe the end, so that what comes next is slightly less of a surprise. I can do you that courtesy.

At some point, the bandages on his chest came undone, and you saw that the wound had left his heart exposed and beating, that it should by rights have killed him. One of you - he doesn't recall which - screamed something about demons, emptied a rifle into his head and chest, and left him for dead.

That man was my brother. In fact, he's here today. Say hello to Wang Yao, won't you?

Yes, I understand this is a shock. Rather more alive than you were expecting, isn't he? You see, neither of us are what we seem. To put it as simply as possible, I am Japan, and this is China. We are the souls of the nations. We are the landmass and the people and everything else that makes a nation what it is. Yes, I see you believe me. That's one of our special talents; we can choose to allow a human to know of us, and they will know it to be true. He tells me he tried to show you, that day, but he was weak and you didn't care.

One of our other talents has already been demonstrated to you, but I'll show you again. Knife, please, brother ... ah.

See? We heal fast. Not that it's easy to harm us in the first place. If you'd just dragged him off the street one day I'd have bet he could have taken the whole damn army single-handed. I know. He taught me well. But when the city fell, it wounded him, weakened him.

Shut up, you moron. Just because he didn't die doesn't mean it didn't hurt exactly as much as you'd expect it to. I'm told he still wakes up screaming. Oh, don't look at me like that, brother, it's not like they'll be able to tell anyone.

No, this isn't really about the massacre itself. I won't pretend either of us is _pleased_ that it happened, but it's war. It happens. Mortals aren't puppets, what they do isn't entirely up to us. It's not the first time, and if nations tried to avenge every war death we'd have no people left. But when you brought my brother's mortal body into it, you crossed a line, and so I give you to him as a peace offering.

You called his people beasts. Fit only for slaughter at your whim. Perhaps they were, to you, but if so, in our eyes you are _rogue_ beasts. Rabid. And rogue beasts must be culled.

Yes, I know you have children. So did they. Why do you think that's going to stop us? If anything, it only makes me wish more to ensure you are erased. I wouldn't want someone who did that to my brother anywhere near my children, would you?

Of course, I'm technically a traitor for this. A nation betraying his own people. Funny. But I had to choose; either I'm a traitor to my people, or to my family. And, you see, mortals come and go, but I will have to look my brother in the eyes _forever._ It wasn't even a real option that I let this go.

Oh, that boy in the corner? That's just Yong-Soo. You know him as Korea. Ignore him, he's only here to help me with the cameras, and get ideas for his own revenge. Some of my officers overstepped their boundaries with him as well. We'll be heading to Korea when we're done here.

Well, I think I've talked enough. I'll back off and let Yao take it from here. See, big brother, I sharpened your knives for you, and the brazier's hot. Oh, it's nothing, really. Thank you. I love you too.

You, stop snivelling. You're Japanese soldiers, try to die with dignity.

Happy birthday, big brother.


End file.
